1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the collection of solar energy by use of a focusing lens that focuses solar radiation onto a heat conductor for the purpose of heating a transient fluid or gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices usually consist of complex assemblies of reflectors, conduits, holding vessels with solar heated probes, multiple lens assemblies, and structural support assemblies that render the devices impractical for use other than in experimental or very large installations. My invention is very simple and economical to assemble and use. Yet it will provide heated fluids or gases at a very economical and practical cost for small or large installations with a solar radiation concentration ratio of over 1000 to 1.
3. Disclosure Statement
Bard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,118, issued Oct. 12, 1976, discloses a solar furnace wherein multiple Fresnel lenses focus solar radiation upon heat conductors associated with each of the lenses. Control means are provided to allow such lens assembly to follow the apparent travel of the sun.
Trihey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,917, issued Dec. 14, 1976, discloses a solar heating apparatus for heating a pumped heat transfer medium as it passes a solar absorbing target located at the focal region of the light focusing means. Tracking means are provided to ensure that the optical axis of the focussing means is pointed directly at the sun.
Diggs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,890, issued June 21, 1977, discloses a device which utilizes solar energy to transform water into steam and steam into hydrogen and oxygen through dissociation. The steam in the dissociating means is forced to traverse a spiral path wherein it undergoes a circuit motion to subject it to centrifugal force while contacting a heat transfer surface. Control program moves a solar reflecting mirror as the angle of the sun is changed by rotation of the earth.
Weslow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,899, issued Feb. 6, 1979, discloses a multistage solar energy concentrator wherein a plurality of lenses are secured in the top of a housing and near the bottom of the housing is a first fluid conduit located at the foci of the lenses for absorbing primary solar radiation focused thereon.
My invention is not anticipated by the above cited patents, either individually or collectively. My invention would not be obvious to a person having ordinary skill in the solar energy art because if it were, some one would have made it prior to my inventing it. My invention is simple and inexpensive to contruct. Yet it will provide a heated fluid or gas at a very economical and practical cost for small or large installations.